


Just a Distraction

by superwhowolflocked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, one night stand gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhowolflocked/pseuds/superwhowolflocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs a distraction after he catches Malia cheating on him. </p><p>Or, the one where Stiles and Derek find out neither one of them is good at a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is loosely based off the song "Stay with Me" by Sam Smith and I'm not even a little sorry =] 
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so I apologized for any mistakes. 
> 
> All the credit to Jeff Davis and so on and so forth.

Fuck Malia. Honestly, who needed her? Stiles sure didn’t. Nope. Not after he walked in on her sleeping with some random dude on his kitchen table.

***

“Stiles!” Malia shouted, obviously not expecting him to be home so soon. But he was home, and he had seen everything he needed to push him past his breaking point. 

“Get out,” he whispered, hands clinched at his side.

“What?” Malia asked, disbelief filling her voice. “Stiles, baby…”

Stiles was having none of it. 

“Get your shit and _get the fuck out of my house!_ ” he yelled, pointing to the door behind him. “ _NOW!!_ ” 

Malia turned without another word and started collecting her things.

The man she had been cheating on him with looked stunned and then somber. He shimmied back into his pants and threw on the shirt that had been haphazardly tossed over Stiles’ toaster. 

“Sorry dude,” he grumbled as he headed toward the door, “she didn’t tell me she was in a relationship.” 

Stiles didn’t respond. He had no idea how to respond. Part of him knew that he couldn’t really blame the guy. It wasn’t his fault Malia had cheated on him. But part of him wanted to rip the guy’s throat out with his bare hands. So he stayed silent and watched Malia pack. 

It didn’t take her long to fill a duffle bag, and then two. She still had more stuff around his house, but Stiles wanted her out _now_. He didn’t want to look at her anymore.

“Leave,” Stiles demanded. 

“But I still...” 

“So help me _god_ , Malia, if you aren’t out of my house in the next three seconds I will throw you out myself.” 

“Fine,” she humphed. Silently, she grabbed her bags and left, leaving Stiles to deal with his anger. 

First, he cleaned. He cleaned _everything_. Every hard surface was sterilized, he called Stanly Steamer to come and power clean all his furniture and floors, and he tore the comforter and sheets off his bed and threw them in a garbage bag. As he went, everything he found of Malia’s was tossed in the bag as well. Stiles put the bag out on the driveway for her to pick up. He hoped it rained before she came back over. 

Once he had finished cleansing his home of everything Malia, he went to the store to buy a new bed set. The workers were finished sterilizing his furniture by the time he got back, so he paid the men, and he was alone once again.

Next he grieved. He turned on the playlist of music he always listened to when he was upset and blasted it on the highest volume. He screamed the lyrics until his lungs burned, and then he screamed them some more. He only stopped when he throat was sore and he was in desperate need of a drink.

It was hardly early, almost nine o’clock one a Tuesday, but Stiles didn’t feel like staying home and drinking. He needed to clear his head of the day’s events, and he couldn’t do that when his kitchen table kept mocking him. He would buy a new one tomorrow. For now, though, Stiles headed to the closest bar he could find.

***

That’s how he found himself at Ebony Moon; five beers in and grumbling about how completely delusional he was to believe a girl like Malia would ever stay faithful to him.

“She sounds like a bitch to me,” the man behind the bar stated. “You’re lucky to be rid of her.” 

“Am I? Sure, she cheated on me, but the chances of me finding another…” 

“What? Another person to treat you like shit? To cheat on you in your own house? Damn, sounds like you're really missing out there.” 

“You don’t even know what you’re talkin’ ‘bout man. You don’t know the whole story,” Stiles slurred, feeling on the drunker side of tipsy. 

“Actually, I do. You’ve been telling everyone that sits down next to you what happened in excruciating detail. I’ve heard the whole story several times over. I even know your name is Stiles, but not really, your best friend’s name is Scott, and your dad, the sheriff of Beacon Hills, is married to Scott’s mom.” 

“No one asked you to listen,” Stiles mumbled into the mouth of his beer, before tipping it back and finishing off the bottle. 

“Not like I could help it. You’re loud when you're drunk” The man snatched the bottle out of Stiles hand and tossed it in the trash. 

“Hey!” Stiles protested angrily. He finally made eye contact with the man behind the bar who was staring back at him with striking green eyes and a scowl to rival them all. 

“You’re done,” the man, Derek, according to his name tag, stated. 

“What?! You can’t do that,” Stiles whined. 

“My bar. I can do whatever I want.” Derek turned and reached for a mug on the top shelf. As he stretched, his shirt rode up, revealing small of his back. It was all tight, toned, muscle, and Stiles, despite himself, couldn’t stop staring until the thin fabric of his black shirt fell again. 

Derek poured something into the mug before turning back to Stiles and placing it in front of him. 

“Drink,” he ordered.

“What is it?” Stiles questioned, sniffing the contents. 

“Coffee, now shut up and drink… or leave.” 

“Fine, but I want you to know, I’m only drinking this because I love coffee. Not because you told me to,” Stiles mumbled as he brought the mug to his lips. 

The warm beverage settled nicely in his alcohol riddled stomach, and within minutes Derek was pouring him another glass. 

“Thanks,” Stiles said before taking another sip. His head was starting to clear, which meant the reason he wanted to get drunk in the first place was starting to make its way back to the front of his mind. He tried to distract himself. He settled on watching Derek work. He wasn’t bad to look at. In fact, he was probably one of the hottest men Stiles had ever seen. Definitely top ten… okay, top five. But he had a weakness for RDJ, Hugh Jackman, Chris Evans, and Johnny Depp… but who didn’t?

Derek's shirt was pulled tightly over his muscles, and Stiles could have sworn he heard a string or two tear as he stretched to wipe down farther parts of the bar. 

Why wasn’t Derek serving any drinks?

Stiles looked around the bar, but the place was completely empty, save for a few waitresses who were wiping down the tables. He checked his phone for the time and saw it was nearly one in the morning. 

“Jeez,” Stiles muttered. “What time does this place close on weekdays anyway?” 

“Midnight,” Derek stated. 

“What?! Why didn’t you kick me out?” 

“You weren’t bothering anyone, except me. Plus, you were too drunk to drive, and the only taxi service in town stops picking up at eleven.” 

“Oh… well thanks.” 

Derek grunted his response and shoved another mug of coffee in Stiles direction.

Four cups in and Stiles was feeling pretty sober. He and Derek were the only ones left at the bar; all the waitresses had headed home at least twenty minutes prior. “I think I’m okay to drive now. I’m only a few blocks from here anyway,” Stiles explained. 

 

Derek hit the lights and walked around the bar, holding his arm out for Stiles to lead the way.  
“So much for finding a distraction,” Stiles mumbled under his breath while waiting for Derek to unlock the door. 

He went to leave the bar but Derek stopped him with a firm hand on his chest. 

“What?” Stiles asked. “Did I forget something?” He patted down his pockets; wallet, phone, keys, that was everything. He looked up at Derek to ask him if something was wrong but his words got lodged in his throat. Derek was staring down at him like he was a rabbit and Derek was a starving wolf. 

Derek stepped forward and Stiles took a step back and met the wall. Derek placed his hands on either side of Stiles’ head and Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat. He was scared and extremely aroused. 

Derek seemed to pick up on that, because he leaned in and pressed his lips hard against Stiles’, catching his bottom lip between his teeth when he pulled away. 

Stiles’ eyes were wide with shock. “What was...” 

“Distraction,” Derek interjected. 

“Mmm, distraction,” Stiles agreed wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and pulling him into another heated kiss. 

Derek gripped Stiles’ hips and pulled him flush against his body. 

It had been a long time since Stiles had been with a man in any way, not since he was in college. Then he met Malia and all that went out the window. So this was an unfamiliar experience, but good. Where Malia was soft skin, Derek was toned muscle. Where she was rounded curves, he was sharp edges. It was a pleasant change of pace. Hell, who was Stiles trying to kid? He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this turned on. 

The trip back to his house was a blur. Derek's lips never left his skin, and Stiles was sure there were going to be some pretty obscene marks and stubble burn on his neck and shoulders in the morning, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Derek had him pinned against the car and his lips on his the moment he shut the door. By some miracle he managed to unlock his back door without looking. Then they were inside and Derek was lifting Stiles, setting him on his kitchen counter, and sliding his hands under Stiles’ shirt. He was kissing along Stiles’ jaw and down his neck, only pulling away remove his and Stiles’ shirts. 

Stiles put his hand against Derek's chest and kept him from kissing him again. 

“What?” Derek asked, clearly annoyed at the interruption. 

“I just want to look for a second,” Stiles admitted and Derek took a step back, giving Stiles a better view. 

Stiles groaned angrily. 

“Not good enough?” Derek questioned, eyebrow quirked. 

“Are you freaking kidding me?! I knew you were hot, but did you have to be sculpted by the gods? I mean look at me. You are clearly _way_ out of my league.” 

“Matter of opinion,” Derek stated before stepping back into his space and kissing him roughly. “Bedroom?” 

“Upstairs, end of the hall,” Stiles replied breathily. 

Derek lifted him off the counter effortlessly. Stiles ignored how inadequate it made him feel and decided to focus on licking into Derek's mouth instead. 

They managed to make it to the bedroom without breaking anything. Derek laid Stiles down on his bed, and Stiles secretly thanked the gods he had bought new sheets earlier. 

“Pants,” Derek ordered, kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his own jeans. Stiles did as he was told and made a mental note to later evaluate why being told what to do turned him so much. Once his pants were on the floor, Derek looked him over, approval and lust washing over his features. “Lube?” 

“In the nightstand,” Stiles pointed to the left of him. 

“Condoms?” 

“’m clean,” Stiles admitted, feeling a bit reckless. “Unless you…” he trailed off. “They’re in the nightstand too,” he finally answered blush painting his cheeks. 

Derek walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube, the condoms left abandoned in the drawer. 

Derek's eyes roamed over Stiles once more. “Roll over,” he instructed gruffly. 

Stiles felt his heart jackhammer and his dick twitch as he rolled onto his stomach. Did he mention it had been a _very_ long time since he’d been with a guy? Did he remember to tell Derek that extremely important fact? 

Derek crawled up the bed between Stiles’ legs. Stiles felt the brush of Derek's beard against the inside of his thigh just before Derek bit down lightly. Then, his fingers where sliding under the band of Stiles’ boxer-briefs and his last article of clothing was being tossed across the room. 

Derek hummed in approval and he ran his hands down Stiles’ back, over his ass, and down his legs. His hands slowly made their way back up Stiles’ thighs before stopping at his hips. Derek pulled Stiles up by his hips, causing him to arch his back and present his ass in the air. 

Was Derek about to fuck him? Without any preparation? Stiles was feeling reckless, but not _that_ reckless. He was about to protest when Derek leaned forward and ran his tongue firmly across Stiles’ hole. Stiles moaned loudly at the sensation and all inhibition left him. Derek nipped lightly at Stiles’ ass and began slowly working him open with his tongue. Stiles had never felt anything like this before. Even when he was experimenting with men in college, no one had ever done this to him, nor he anyone else. 

Derek sucked, licked, and nipped at Stiles’ hole until he was quivering beneath him. He fucked him with his tongue until Stiles was moaning his name and begging for more. He pushed his thumb passed the tight ring of muscle, Stiles tensed but quickly relaxed when Derek worked his tongue deeper inside him. 

“More,” Stiles begged, rocking back against Derek's mouth. 

Derek grunted in agreement. He ripped the cap off the lube and slicked up his fingers. 

Without warning, he inserted his index finger up to the second knuckle, twisting his hand to make sure Stiles’ was nice and lubricated. Stiles shouted with a mixture of pain and pleasure and buried his face in his pillow, biting down on the soft fabric.

“Are you a virgin?” Derek asked, concern filling his voice. 

“Might as well be,” Stiles mumbled incoherently into his pillow. 

“What was that?” Derek, pulled his finger back before thrusting it back into Stiles roughly. 

“No,” Stiles cried, “it’s just been a very long time.” 

“How long?” 

“Almost five years.” 

“I’ll be sure to make it good for you then,” Derek concluded, picking up pace. 

Stiles was painfully hard and whimpering by the time Derek added a second finger and began scissoring him open. He hooked and twisted his fingers inside Stiles until the man was screaming with pleasure.

“Holy shit. Oh _fuck!_ If you keep doing that I’m not going to last very long,” Stiles admitted. 

“What, can’t take a little prostate stimulation?” Derek asked smugly. 

“Cocky son of a bitch,” Stiles grumbled. 

Derek chose that moment to add a third finger, pulling a shout from Stiles’ lips.

“Please,” Stiles moaned shortly after. “I’m ready. _Please_ just fuck me!” 

Derek didn’t need to be told twice. He was uncomfortably hard, and if he wasn’t such a nice guy, he would have stopped stretching Stiles open after just two fingers. 

“Is this how you want to do it?” 

Stiles shook his head and rolled onto his back while Derek shimmied out of his boxers and slicked himself up. 

“Like this,” Stiles said, a blush creeping up his chest and neck. 

Derek nodded and climbed back on the bed. 

Stiles finally got a look at Derek's cock and his mouth went dry. He was _huge_. Stiles was starting to regret not having Derek prep him more, but there was no going back now. He was committed. 

Derek placed his left arm under Stiles’ leg, exposing Stiles’ ass and making it easier for him to line himself up. 

Stiles tightly shut his eyes and dug blunt nails into Derek's shoulders as he slowly pushed in. His breathing rapidly increased, a small line of sweat gathered on his forehead, and a silent cry escaped him. 

Derek stayed still once he bottomed out. Stiles’ eyes were still squeezed shut, but his grip had loosened. 

“You okay?” Derek asked breathlessly. Stiles shook his head. “Hey, open your eyes,” Derek requested. 

Reluctantly, Stiles obeyed. Derek smiled shyly down at him before kissing him lightly. Stiles deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Derek's bottom lip and licking into his mouth. After a moment, Derek felt Stiles relax around him. He pulled back and thrust slowly into Stiles, biting his lip as he did. 

“Sure you're not a virgin?” Derek inquired, rocking his hips a little faster. 

“Pretty sure,” Stiles replied. 

“So tight,” Derek commented, kissing Stiles again. “Not gonna last if you keep clinching around me like this.” 

Stiles just laughed and tried to relax. “Well then, you better make these next few seconds fucking amazing.” 

Derek accepted the challenge. He shifted his hips a few times as he thrust forward until he found Stiles’ prostate again. Then, he began thrusting fast and hard. 

Stiles moaned loudly beneath him. 

“You put porn stars to shame,” Derek noted with a smirk. 

“Great co-star,” was Stiles’ only response. 

He was clinging tightly to Derek's back and leaking pre-come over both their stomachs. 

“Gonna make you finish without being touched,” Derek growled in his ear. 

Derek was striking Stiles’ prostate with each roll of his hips, and Stiles could feel his orgasm building in his stomach. 

“So close, Derek. So fucking close,” he panted, meeting Derek's every thrust and scratching down his back. “Pleaseplease _pleeeaase!_ ” he begged.

“So fucking perfect,” Derek growled. “Like you were made to be fucked by my cock.”

That pushed Stiles past his breaking point. He came, screaming Derek's name, and streaking come across his and Derek's torsos. His vision went white and he collapsed into his pillow.

Stiles clinched sinfully tight around Derek as he came, pulling Derek over the edge. He bit down hard on Stiles’ shoulder as he violently came.

Neither one of them moved for several minutes, too blissed out from climaxing. 

Eventually, Derek kissed Stiles chastely before pulling out of him and rolling off the bed. 

“Bathroom this way?” he asked, pointing toward the door across the room. 

“Yeah, wash cloths are under the sink.” 

Stiles heard the cabinet open and the water running before he passed out. He woke up briefly when Derek ran a warm rag between his cheeks, but his eyes didn’t open again until morning light was shining through his bedroom window and Derek was climbing out of his bed. 

“Where you going?” he asked groggily, sitting up in time to see Derek slip his underwear back on. “Oh,” he said quietly, realization striking him. Derek was just a one night stand. A distraction from what had happened the day before.

“I, uh, I didn’t know if you wanted me to stay,” Derek admitted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Well you could have asked,” Stiles spat. He didn’t know why it made him so angry, but Derek trying to sneak out really pissed him off. It hurt. He felt like he was being betrayed all over again. But that didn’t make any sense either. Derek was just supposed to be a fling. _I don’t want you to leave_ Stiles thought, staring holes into his comforter. 

He must have said that last part out loud, though because Derek took a step toward the bed. “So you want me to stay then…?” he sounded unsure, but hopeful. 

“If you want to leave, you can. I mean, but… yeah. I want you to stay. Please stay.” Stiles couldn’t believe how desperately he wanted Derek to stay. He hardly knew the guy, but he wanted to get to know him, here, in his bed. 

Derek smiled, really smiled, and Stiles couldn’t believe how gorgeous he was. Sure, he was extraordinarily attractive at any given time, but when he smiled, he was godlike. Top five be damned, Derek was number one. Stiles wanted nothing more than to keep putting that smile on Derek's face. 

Stiles never was good at a one night stand, but maybe that was a good thing.


	2. Derek's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the general consensus was that a Derek POV was wanted, so here it is! Hopefully everyone enjoys it as much as they did the first one!
> 
> This is unbeta'd so I am apologizing in advance for any mistakes! 
> 
> *note: this is the same story, just in Derek's POV, so the dialog and a few of the details are the same, especially during the sex scene. I did try and add a lot of Derek's thoughts during that scene to mix it up a bit, though.

“Go home!” Derek yelled across the bar to where his four waitresses were sitting around a table playing cards. They all just rolled their eyes and flipped him off. They knew he would never actually force them to leave before their shifts ended. 

“And why don’t I fire any of you?” Derek asked, rounding the bar to see what game they were playing. 

“Because,” his head waitress Erica explained, “you love us, and we’re good workers. It’s not our fault the joint is dead.” 

“Yeah, well shouldn’t you be cleaning or something then?” 

“Cleaning’s all done,” another waitress, Lydia, stated. “The rest can’t be done until closing time.” 

“At least we have those four guys over there playing a terrible game of pool to keep us entertained,” Allison laughed. 

“Fine,” Derek grumbled, “but I'm docking your pay for the night.” 

“No you won’t,” Kira, the newest waitress said, calling Derek's bluff. “You already pay us four times what every other bar around here pays, plus you let us keep all our tips. We know you're a sucker for a pretty face.” 

Erica winked at him and the rest of them just laughed. 

Derek thanked whatever gods were listening when he heard the door open. 

A man walked in and looked around a little before heading to the bar. He was on the taller side, lean, and he looked upset, which was always good for business. Derek left the ladies to their card game to attend to the customer. 

“What will it be?” he asked gruffly. 

“Beer, and keep ‘em coming.” 

Derek just stared at him. He was kidding right? They served thirteen different brews. _Beer_ was too vague of an order.

The guy must have caught on, because he sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. “I don’t care what kind. Just give me whatever you want to get rid of.” 

He opened a bottle of the most expensive beer he carried and slid it across the bar. The man wrapped a set of long, nimble fingers around the neck of the bottle and brought it to his lips, chugging half the beer before setting it down. Derek had to force himself to look away. 

Since when did he stare at customers lips as they drank? Probably since one of the most attractive men he’s ever seen sat down on the other side of his bar. 

The man took his time finishing off the rest of the beer, but as soon as it was empty, Derek was sliding another one his way. As he sat there, a few women approached him, probably looking for a one night stand. The thought made Derek's stomach churn.

It seemed, though, women were a sore spot for this particular man, and Derek soon learned why as he went on a rant the moment one girl asked how he was doing. 

“How am I doing?” he laughed and pretended to ponder. “Well, let’s see… a few hours ago I walked in on my girlfriend, who I’ve been dating for almost five years now, having sex on my kitchen table with another man. So I’d say I’m doing pretty well,” he said bitterly. But the tales didn’t end there. No, he proceeded to tell everyone who sat down next to him what had happened, and he tended to go off on tangents. 

“Even my _father_ told me she was trouble. ‘Stiles’ he said. That’s my name by the way. Stiles. But not really. Anyway…

“I should have listened. My best friend Scott kept telling me I needed to find someone better. He said he didn’t like the way she treated me; that she just stayed with me because I had money…

“Why didn’t I listen to my dad? He’s the sheriff for god’s sake! He knows what he’s talking about, has a way of reading people. And, I mean, he did marry Melissa, and there is no greater woman. She’s Scott’s mom after all.” 

The more he talked the more energetic he got. His hands were flying through the air and kept catching Derek's attention no matter how hard he tried to ignore them. Part of him wanted to walk over and pin the man’s arms at his side so he would stop flailing around, and the other part of him wondered what those fingers tasted like. 

Derek shook his head and walked to the other side of the bar. 

“Why don’t you go talk to him?” Erica asked, eyeing Derek knowingly. 

“Because, it sounds like he’s just getting out of a bad relationship, and I already have you, I don’t need any more drama in my life,” Derek teased. 

Erica threw a damp rag at his face, but Derek caught it without so much as flinching. 

“I didn’t say you had to marry the guy. Just go talk to him. You obviously think he’s hot, you haven’t stopped staring at him since he walked through the door.” 

“And what do I say exactly? ‘She sounds like a bitch?’”

“For starters,” Erica replied seriously. 

“What?! I can’t say that!”

“Sure you can. That’s probably exactly what he wants to hear right now, especially if she did something terrible like cheated on him.”

“How did you know that?” Derek questioned suspiciously. 

Erica just rolled her eyes and sighed. “Look at him Derek,” she pointed a long manicured finger in the man’s direction. "You don’t get that drunk on twenty dollar a bottle beer and rant to random people when you had a mutual split. She obviously did something to break his heart, and the most likely scenario? Cheating.” 

“You’re too smart to be a waitress,” Derek noted before walking back toward where Stiles, as he had learned earlier, was sitting. 

“Keep that little bit of information between the two of us DerBear! If Lydia hears you say that she’ll throw a fit!” 

Derek glared at Erica over his shoulder and flipped her off. She knew how much he hated that nick name. Erica just laughed and grabbed four beers for the guys still playing pool. 

Stiles was still mumbling about how he should have known a girl like Malia, the cheating whore Derek assumed, would never stay faithful to a guy like him. 

“She sounds like a bitch to me,” Derek said, feeling like an idiot for actually listening to Erica. “You’re lucky to be rid of her.” 

“Am I? Sure, she cheated on me, but the chances of me finding another…” 

Derek didn’t want to hear the end of the sentence. He hated when people thought they couldn’t do better than someone that cheated on them “What? Another person to treat you like shit? To cheat on you in your own house? Damn, sounds like you're really missing out there.” Did he actually just say that out loud? Way to be a dick Derek… fucking up this relationship before it even has a chance to start… 

“You don’t even know what you’re talkin’ ‘bout man. You don’t know the whole story,” Stiles slurred, obviously drunk. _Light weight_ Derek thought. 

“Actually, I do. You’ve been telling everyone that sits down next to you what happened in excruciating detail. I’ve heard the whole story several times over. I even know your name is Stiles, but not really, your best friend’s name is Scott, and your dad, the sheriff of Beacon Hills, is married to Scott’s mom.” 

“No one asked you to listen,” Stiles mumbled into the mouth of his beer, before tipping it back and finishing off the bottle. 

“Not like I could help it. You’re loud when you're drunk” Derek grabbed the bottle form Stiles’ hand and threw it in the trash. He was struggling enough keeping his thoughts clean, he didn’t need anything to draw extra attention to the man’s mouth.

“Hey!” Stiles protested angrily, looking up at Derek for the first time since they started talking. His eyes were an intense amber, and his mouth was pulled into a pout that Derek wanted to lick away. 

“You’re done,” Derek decided for no particular reason. It certainly had nothing to do with the small hope that Stiles would sober up and realize Derek was coming on to him… in his own avoidant way. 

“What?! You can’t do that,” Stiles whined, making grabby hands in Derek's direction. 

“My bar. I can do whatever I want.” _Sober_ , Derek thought. _Get him sober._ Coffee usually did the trick, so he turned to grab a mug off the top shelf. When he turned back he saw Stiles watching him, but his eyes quickly darted away. 

Derek poured Stiles some coffee, adding a little cream and sugar. Hopefully Stiles wasn’t picky. 

“Drink,” he ordered setting the mug down in from of Stiles.

“What is it?” he questioned, sniffing the contents. 

“Coffee, now shut up and drink… or leave.” There you go Derek, tell him to leave. That will accomplish a lot. 

“Fine, but I want you to know, I’m only drinking this because I love coffee. Not because you told me to,” Stiles mumbled as he brought the mug to his lips. 

Satisfied, Derek walked away, forcing himself not to look back and see if Stiles was watching. 

“He’s totally into you,” Erica sing songed on the other side of the bar. 

“Shut up,” Derek said, but there wasn’t any heat behind it. “It’s closing time. Will you let the pool players know and lock up?” 

“You got it boss. You want me to let cutie down there know too?” She teased, winking at him. 

Derek didn’t dignify the question with a response. 

Stiles’ cup was empty by the time he got back, so he filled his mug and grabbed a rag to start cleaning down the bar. He wasn’t unaware of Stiles watching him as he sipped on his coffee. The thought that the man might actually be in to him too made Derek's blood run hot, and made it hard to concentrate on cleaning.

“Jeez,” Derek eventually heard Stiles whisper. “What time does this place close on weekdays anyway?” 

“Midnight,” Derek replied. 

“What?! Why didn’t you kick me out?” 

“You weren’t bothering anyone, except me. Plus, you were too drunk to drive, and the only taxi service in town stops picking up at eleven.” Derek hoped he came across nonchalant, and not dickish. 

“Oh… well thanks.” 

Derek grunted his response and shoved another mug of coffee in Stiles direction.

Derek mentally slapped himself. He wasn’t usually a very vocal person outside of his close friends, but grunting…? _Really?_

Stiles polished off another cup of coffee and was working on a forth while Derek finished cleaning. He sent the girls home once they finished wiping down the tables. Erica mouthed for Derek to ask Stiles out and threatened to physically harm him if he didn’t before walking out of the bar, leaving Derek and Stiles alone. 

Derek pushed all thoughts of fucking Stiles on the bar, and the pool table, and the stage out of his head and made himself look busy while he waited for Stiles to finish his coffee. 

“I think I’m okay to drive now. I’m only a few blocks from here anyway,” Stiles finally said. Derek was going crazy, unable to keep his fantasies at bay. 

Quickly, he hit the lights and grabbed his keys. As he rounded the bar he gestured for Stiles to lead the way. 

He was unlocking the door when he heard Stiles mumbled, “So much for finding a distraction,” and something in Derek snapped. He stopped Stiles when he tried to leave, and the man was clearly confused, checking his pockets to make sure he had everything. It wasn’t until he looked up at Derek that realization struck him. 

Derek took a step forward, testing the waters. When Stiles stepped back, Derek thought he might have been mistaken, but the look on Stiles’ face said otherwise. The man was clearly just as aroused as Derek, and just as nervous.

Derek placed his hands on either side of Stiles head working up the courage to make the next move. This was so unlike him. He was never a big fan of one night stands, but there was something about Stiles, and he just couldn’t let him slip away. 

So, he kissed him. He kissed him hard, and when he pulled back he caught Stiles’ bottom lip between his teeth, his head was spinning.

Stiles looked shocked. “What was…”

“Distraction,” Derek interrupted, not wanting to give Stiles enough time to fully assess the situation and decide he wasn’t into Derek after all. 

When Stiles hummed, “Mmm, distraction,” and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, pulling him into another heated kiss, Derek felt like he was in heaven. 

Stiles’ lips were warm, soft, and they still tasted faintly of coffee, and Derek decided he could never have enough of those lips. 

As they made their way to Stiles’ house, Derek made it his goal to run his lips over every inch of Stiles’ exposed skin. He lapped and bit along his jaw, down his neck, and across his collar bone, leaving read marks in his wake. He was worried about leaving marks, but Stiles didn’t seem to mind, so he kept going until they pulled into a long driveway. 

Derek quickly made his way out of the car and around to the driver’s side. He wanted to get his hands and lips back on Stiles as soon as possible. 

He’s not sure how they made it to the house without falling over, and how Stiles managed to unlock the door while making out with him will forever be a mystery, but once they got inside, Derek could hardly control himself. He lifted Stiles up on the counter and continued exploring his mouth with his tongue as he let his hands roam under Stiles’ shirt. 

The thin layer of cloth was getting in his way, so Derek lifted it over Stiles’ head and tossed it on the counter, shortly followed by his own. Derek couldn’t wait to feel Stiles’ skin against his own but it seemed the man had other ideas. 

“What?” Derek asked when Stiles stopped him. Didn’t he know Derek had plans? Glorious skin on skin plans! 

“I just want to look for a second,” Stiles told him, and Derek felt his heart race, but he stepped back so Stiles could fully see him. His reaction was not what Derek was expecting. Why was he angry? 

Derek was starting to feel a little self-conscious, but he didn’t want Stiles to know that so he tried to act confident. “Not good enough?” he asked, quirking his eyebrow. 

“Are you freaking kidding me?!” Stiles yelled. “I knew you were hot,” Oh, Stiles thought he was hot! “but did you have to be sculpted by the gods? I mean look at me. You are clearly _way_ out of my league.” 

Stiles couldn’t have been more wrong. If anything, Stiles was out of his league. It’s not that Derek didn’t know he was attractive, he did, but Stiles was on a whole other level. He was all lean muscle, large hands, and amber eyes. He was the kind of beautiful that woman lusted after and man envied. But, there was no way Derek could tell Stiles all of that. He had to keep reminding himself this was just a fling. 

“Matter of opinion,” Derek settled with. Growing annoyed with the distance between them, Derek stepped forward and kissed Stiles roughly, forcing his tongue into the other man’s mouth. When they were both breathless he pulled back and said the first thing that popped into his head “Bedroom?” 

“Upstairs, end of the hall,” Stiles replied breathily. 

Derek didn’t want to put any more space between them than he had to, so he picked Stiles up and carried him up the stairs.

Somehow, they avoided running into anything, which was surprising since Derek was walking half blind, with Stiles’ lips plastered to his own. 

“Pants,” Derek ordered, once he laid Stiles down on the bed. He need to feel Stiles’ body against his. Quickly, he kicked off his shoes and removed his jeans. Stiles did as he was told which gave Derek a small thrill. He loved how much Stiles trusted him even though they barely knew each other. 

Stiles looked breathtaking laid out on the bed before him. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to get to have him, even if it was only for the night. “Lube?” he asked, wanting to be sure they had everything they needed at hand before they got started. There was no better mood killer than having to stop mid foreplay to find the lube.

“In the nightstand,” Stiles pointed to the small stand to the left of the bed. 

“Condoms?” 

“’m clean,” was Stiles first response. Derek could hardly believe it. Did he really trust him that much? Stiles must have realized what he said, because he tried to continue. “Unless you…” he trailed off. “They’re in the nightstand too,” he concluded. Derek could tell he was embarrassed because his whole face was a bright shade of red.

Derek walked over to the nightstand to grab the lube. He thought about grabbing the condoms. Without them, things just seemed too intimate to be a one night stand… What the hell?! He didn’t care if things got too intimate. He and Stiles could deal with that later. He wanted the full experience, and if Stiles was offering it, who was he to turn him down? 

Derek couldn’t decide what he wanted to do to Stiles first. Did he want to suck his cock? Or give him an agonizingly slow hand job?

“Roll over,” he instructed, voice deep and full of lust. 

Stiles looked nervous, but he did as Derek ordered, which made Derek's dick jump. 

He crawled up the bed between Stiles’ legs. He leaned down kissed the inside of Stiles’ thigh before biting town on the tender flesh. Slowly, he hooked his fingers under the band of Stiles briefs, pulled them down over his ass, and tossed them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. 

A hum of approval escaped his lips and his mouth was watering at the sight. He wanted to touch. He and started rubbing down Stiles’ back, over the curve of his ass, and down his thighs. Derek wished he had the time to praise and memorize every inch of Stiles’ body. 

His hands made their way back up Stiles’ thighs and rested firmly on his hips. Derek pulled Stiles forward so his ass was presented nicely before him. 

Stiles was tense, like he wasn’t sure what was about to happen, but he quickly found out. Without hesitation, Derek leaned forward and ran his tongue confidently across Stiles hole. The moan that rolled through Stiles’ chest was motivation enough for Derek to continue. 

He drew the experience out, drank in everything Stiles gave him, as he sucked, licked, and nipped at Stiles’ ass until he was shaking beneath him. He fucked him with his tongue until Stiles was moaning his name and begging for more. Needing more himself, he pushed his thumb passed the tight ring of muscle. Stiles tensed but quickly relaxed when Derek worked his tongue deeper inside him. 

“More,” Stiles begged, rocking back against Derek's mouth, and Derek was all too happy to oblige. He ripped the cap off the lube and graciously slicked his fingers. 

Eagar to get inside Stiles, Derek inserted his index finger up to the second knuckle. He twisted his hand, wanting to be sure Stiles was properly lubricated before he continued. As he moved, Stiles shouted and Derek couldn’t tell if it was because he was enjoying it, or because he was in pain.

“Are you a virgin?” Derek asked, noting how tight Stiles was around him.

“Might as well be,” Stiles mumbled incoherently into his pillow. 

“What was that?” Derek, pulled his finger back before thrusting it back into Stiles roughly. 

“No,” Stiles cried, “it’s just been a very long time.” 

“How long?” 

“Almost five years.” 

“I’ll be sure to make it good for you then,” Derek concluded, picking up pace. 

Derek was torturing himself as he worked Stiles open, but he needed to be sure Stiles was fully prepped, especially since it had been so long since his last time. By the time he added a second finger, Derek was painfully hard, straining against his briefs. Wanting to move things along a little more quickly, he began scissoring Stiles open and then hooked his fingers and searched for his prostate. 

It didn’t take him long to find it, and when he did, he had Stiles screaming. “Holy shit. Oh _fuck!_ If you keep doing that I’m not going to last very long,” Stiles admitted. 

“What, can’t take a little prostate stimulation?” Derek asked, pleased with himself. 

“Cocky son of a bitch,” Stiles grumbled and Derek had to suppress his laugh. He chose that moment to add a third finger, pulling a shout from Stiles’ lips.

“Please,” Stiles moaned shortly after. “I’m ready. _Please_ just fuck me!” 

Derek didn’t need to be told twice. He’d only held out so long for Stiles benefit, and if Stiles was ready, so was he. 

“Is this how you want to do it?” he asked, secretly hoping Stiles said no. He wanted to see Stiles’ face when he finally entered him. 

Derek's eyes roamed over Stiles’ small frame while he discarded his briefs and applied plenty of lube. He watched Stiles roll over on his back and a wave of serenity washed over him. 

“Like this,” Stiles said, a blush creeping up his chest and neck. 

Derek nodded and climbed back on the bed. He took a moment to admire what he’d done to Stiles; his kiss swollen lips, the bruises and stubble burn that marked his neck and inner thighs, the dark blush that colored his chest, and his fully erect cock that was painting a line of pre-come over the lean muscles of his stomach. Derek couldn’t help but think, Stiles looked like he’d been claimed by him and contentment settled in his chest. 

Unable to wait any longer, Derek placed his left arm under Stiles’ leg, exposing Stiles’ ass and making it easier for him to line himself up. He entered him slowly and took note of Stiles’ every reaction to make sure he wasn’t pushing him too far. He noticed how Stiles’ grip tightened on his shoulders, and how he squeezed his eyes shut when Derek pushed deeper inside him. 

Derek stilled when he bottomed out, giving Stiles time to adjust. Stiles was clenched so tightly around him and he felt amazing. It was everything Derek could do not to pull back and pound into him roughly, but he wanted to make this good for Stiles, so he waited. 

“You okay?” Derek asked when he felt Stiles’ grip loosen on his shoulders, but Stiles shook his head.

He wished Stiles would look at him; open his eyes and give Derek some sign that he was okay. 

“Hey, open your eyes,” he requested. 

A few more seconds passed and Stiles didn’t move, but slowly he opened his eyes. Derek felt a small smile creep up on his face, and he couldn’t fight the urge to lean down and lightly kiss the man’s lips. Derek let Stiles deepen the kiss, let his tongue explore his mouth and gave him the distraction he needed. Derek felt Stiles gradually adjust around him, and when he was sure he wouldn’t hurt Stiles, he began to gently move his hips.

When Stiles didn’t protest to his moving, Derek started thrusting a little faster, craving more friction “Sure you're not a virgin?” he inquired, still marveled at how tight Stiles was around him. 

“Pretty sure,” Stiles replied, nearly moaning the last syllable. 

“So tight,” Derek commented, kissing Stiles again. “Not gonna last if you keep clinching around me like this.” 

“Well then, you better make these next few seconds fucking amazing,” Stiles laughed. 

That was all the encouragement Derek needed. He shifted slightly with each roll of his hips until he found Stiles’ prostate again, and then he let himself go, holding nothing back.

The sound of Stiles moaning filled the room, and Derek loved that he was the one who was making the man sound so completely wrecked. 

“You put porn stars to shame,” he noted with a smirk. 

Stiles’ response of, “Great co-star,” filled him with an absurd amount of pride.

Derek could tell Stiles was close. He was scratching blunt nails down his back and leaking a steady stream of pre-come over both their stomachs. 

“Gonna make you finish without being touched,” he growled in Stiles’ ear. 

Derek was starting to get close, could feel it building in the base of his spin, but he willed himself to hold out until he had satisfied Stiles.

“So close, Derek. So fucking close,” Stiles panted, meeting Derek's every and making it hard to not just let himself go. “Pleaseplease _pleeeaase!_ ” he begged.

“So fucking perfect,” Derek growled. “Like you were made to be fucked by my cock.”

With that, Stiles was screaming his name and painting both of their chests with come.

Stiles clinched sinfully tight around Derek as he came, and Derek couldn’t hold back any longer. His orgasm hit him hard and he bit down on Stiles’ shoulder as he filled him to the rim.

Derek didn’t want to move once he finished coming. He wanted to lay there, buried in Stiles ass, and fall asleep and Stiles didn’t look like he would have protested. But, he knew if they fell asleep now, come still smeared between them, they would wake up sticky and uncomfortable, so Derek forced himself to get up. 

He kissed Stiles lightly on the lips as he rolled out of bed. 

“Bathroom this way?” he asked, pointing toward the door across the room. 

“Yeah, wash cloths are under the sink.” 

He was only gone a minute, long enough to wet down a wash cloth and clean himself off, but when he returned Stiles was sleeping. He looked beautiful, content; nothing like a man who had been cheated on and was trying to drown his sorrow in a one night stand was supposed to look. Derek tried not to let himself read too far into that. 

He did his best to clean Stiles off without waking him, and for the most part, he succeeded. Stiles only stirred once when Derek was wiping the come from his ass. Once he was sure Stiles wouldn’t wake up feeling grimy and uncomfortable, he discarded the cloth in the dirty clothes basket and crawled back into bed. 

Stiles must have felt the dip in the bed, or maybe he was just seeking out warmth, but either way, he curled back into Derek's chest and sighed happily. Again, Derek didn’t let himself read into it. Wanting to enjoy what little time of this fling he had left, Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles waist and pulled him in closer. He buried his face and Stiles’ hair, and within seconds, he was sound asleep.

***

Stiles was still sleeping when Derek woke up and a sadness washed over him. Their night was over and Stiles was sure to come to his senses. Not wanting to stick around and have the awkward, “so this was nice, but I’m just getting out of a bad relationship,” conversation, Derek decided it was best he leave now.

Derek thought he was being quiet, so he nearly jumped out of his skin when Stiles spoke. “Where you going?” he asked, sleep still heavy in his voice. He must have realized what Derek was trying to do because his expression turned sad. “Oh,” he said quietly.

“I, uh, I didn’t know if you wanted me to stay,” Derek confessed lamely. He felt stupid and selfish now for trying to sneak out.

“Well you could have asked,” Stiles spat, his voice turning angry. 

Derek mentally slapped himself for being such an idiot. He hadn’t been reading everything wrong. Stiles wanted him to stay. At least he _had_ until Derek tried to sneak out without so much as a “see ya.”

Derek prepared himself for whatever Stiles had to say. He was ready for Stiles to tell him that he was an ass and that he never wanted to see him again, so he was more than shocked when Stiles whispered, “I don’t want you to leave.”

Derek's heart was racing. Had he heard that right? Was Stiles really asking him to stay? “So you want me to stay then…?” 

“If you want to leave, you can. I mean, but… yeah. I want you to stay. Please stay.” Stiles pleaded.

It had been a long time since Derek had felt truly happy. Even when he and Stiles were having sex there was still a sadness that resided in the back of his mind because he knew it was a onetime thing. But hearing Stiles ask him to stay like that; like he genuinely _wanted_ and _needed_ him to stay eliminated any residing fears he may have had. Derek couldn’t and didn’t want to stop the smile that stretched across his face. He couldn’t be happier and he wanted Stiles to know it.

Derek never was good at a one night stand, but maybe that was a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Was it worth it, or did you think it was better with just Stiles' POV?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Any terrible mistakes that need immediate fixing?  
> Would you like to read this story in Derek's point of view?


End file.
